1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a low-weight LCD device having a thin profile and a narrow bezel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices represent electrical signals as visual images. Particularly, LCD devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices are flat panel display devices having characteristics of light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption relative to cathode-ray tube display devices.
Among these devices, since LCD devices display moving images with a high contrast ratio, LCD devices have been widely used.
An LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel. Two substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween are attached to form the liquid crystal panel. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is changed by an electric field generated in the liquid crystal panel such that images can be displayed by controlling light transmissivity.
Since the liquid crystal panel does not include a light source, the LCD device includes a light source. As a result, a backlight unit including the light source is disposed under the liquid crystal panel.
A main frame surrounds side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit, and a top frame covers a front edge of the liquid crystal panel. A bottom frame covers a rear surface of the backlight unit. The main frame, the top frame, and the bottom frame are combined for assembly.
Recently, the LCD device has been used as the monitor of desktop computers and portable computers as well as a wall-mounted television. It is beneficial to develop LCD devices having a large display area, low weight, and low volume.
However, the many elements in the LCD device limit the device's lightness and slimness. In addition, the complex assembly process increases assembly time. Large display areas are limited, particularly in narrow-bezel-type LCD devices.